fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Shooting Star Lineage/Story Mode
Part 1: Phantom Blood A whistle echoes behind Jonathan. He turns, catching sight of three burglars running towards him - Tattoo, Kempo Master, and Robert E. O. Speedwagon. Tattoo leaps at Jonathan, knife in hand, and attempts to stab him in the gut. Jonathan grabs at the knife, halting it before it can stab him. While Tattoo is distracted by Jonathan's monologue, the aristocrat lets go of the knife and slams his free hand into the thief's chest, knocking him into the oncoming Kempo Master and sending them both toppling off-balance. The two are buried in the snow, leaving Speedwagon as the only one of the thieves still standing. |- | |} Speedwagon is knocked to his feet by a powerful kick to the face from Jonathan. He lies in the snow... During Jonathan and Speedwagon's brawl, other thieves from Speedwagon's gang gathered in the windows and walls to watch. Now, they outnumber Jonathan massively, and they are all armed to the teeth. But before they can attack, Speedwagon pulls himself to his feet and raises one hand. The thieves stop. Jonathan looks at Speedwagon, stunned. Charmed by the aristocrat's gentlemanliness, Speedwagon guided Jonathan deeper into Ogre Street and to Wang Chan. Neither of them would realize just what fate had in store for the two of them when they returned to the Joestar estate... |- |style="padding:6px;"| Chapter 2: The Stone Mask Later that day, in the Joestar Mansion... Dio Brando stumbles in, one arm in a sling and another clutching a bottle. The manor is unlit. He scowls and takes a swig of his drink... He roars and throws the bottle aside, spilling the alcohol across the floor... Suddenly, a light flares up in the room's center. Jonathan is standing there, a candle in one hand and a match in the other. Speedwagon is behind him. Dio looks shocked. Dio steps forward. Speedwagon pushes in front of Jonathan, raises a hand to stop Dio. Jonathan's expression remains serious. After a pause, Dio sighs. Another light flares up, this time behind Dio. Standing in the shadows are George Joestar and a few cops, one of which is holding Wang Chan by the collar. George looks at Dio, his expression pained. The cops move forward, quickly surrounding Dio. Speedwagon shakes his head, but Jonathan steps forward, taking a pair of handcuffs from one of the cops. Dio begins whispering to Jonathan. Jonathan took a step closer, an expression of confusion on his face... Dio's eyes gleam. A series of still images appear around him: him and Jonathan fighting during their childhood, with some of Dio's blood landing on a stone mask hanging on the wall and causing spikes to sprout from inside; Dio using the mask on a random vagrant earlier that day; the same vagrant, transformed into a vampire, crushing Dio's arm with a single blow and draining his blood. Suddenly, he is clutching the Stone Mask in one hand, and lunging towards Jonathan with a knife in the other! Dio stabs at Jonathan's gut... but George Joestar leaps in front of his son, taking the knife in the back! As Jonathan holds his dying father in his arms, Dio begins to laugh. He places the Stone Mask on his head, and smears the blood on his knife hand on its surface... The spikes extend into Dio's skull, piercing his brain, and an ominous light shines out from the eyes! The police officers all fire on Dio, filling his chest with bullets and causing him to topple over. The light from the Stone Mask fades, and the spikes recede back into it... ... But Dio somehow stands. The mask falls from his face, revealing paler skin and sharper teeth. The police run, leaving Jonathan, Speedwagon, and the dead George Joestar. |- | |} During the brawl, the lobby of the mansion caught fire, and the battle moved to the roof. Dio falls again... but just gets back up again, his wounds healing. Speedwagon gives Jonathan a hesitant look... but leaps off the roof, as per Jonathan's request. Jonathan takes a deep breath, then charges towards Dio. He grabs the vampire and slams him into the roof, causing it to break under their combined weight. With no more ground to stand on, the two tumble into the huge entryway of the Mansion, which is now white-hot from the blaze! While grasping Dio, Jonathan kicks off a nearby wall, sending them both towards the statue of the Joestar family guardian at the center of the room. Dio is impaled on top of the statue, trapping him in the blaze, while Jonathan continues to fly out one of the windows. Speedwagon arrives and helps Jonathan to his feet as the mansion burns to the ground in front of them, with Dio inside. Jonathan begins to cry for the loss of his father and brother, and eventually passes out... |- |style="padding:6px;"| Chapter 3: Zeppeli The Strange In which Jonathan receives training from a mysterious Italian baron in preparation for a coming war. |- | |} |- |style="padding:6px;"| Chapter 4: Hamon Overdrive In which Jonathan's Ripple training ends with a battle against the cruel Jack the Ripper. |- | |} |- | |} |- |style="padding:6px;"| Chapter 5: Tomorrow's Courage In which Jonathan defeats the first of Dio's legendary knights, Bruford, and inherits a potent weapon in the process. |- | |} |- | |} |- |style="padding:6px;"| Chapter 6: The Successor In which Jonathan defeats the second of Dio's legendary knights, Tarkus, but loses a close ally in the process. |- | |} |- | |} |- |style="padding:6px;"| Chapter 7: Fire And Ice In which Jonathan's battle against Dio comes to a dramatic close... or so it seems. |- | |} |- | |} |- |style="padding:6px;"| Chapter 7: Brotherhood In which Jonathan's story comes to a somber and melancholy close... |- | |} |} Part 2: Battle Tendency |- | |} |- |style="padding:6px;"| Chapter 2: The Pillar Man In which Joseph comes to face-to-face with an evil even older and more dangerous than the Stone Mask. |- | |} |- |style="padding:6px;"| Chapter 3: Ultimate Warriors In which the Pillar Men in Italy awaken to much fanfare and bloodshed. |- | |} |- | |} |- |style="padding:6px;"| Chapter 4: Flame Mode In which Joseph meets his match, and Joseph's match meets his maker. |- |style="padding:6px;"| Chapter 5: Stroheim's Revenge In which German medicinal engineering is proven to be the greatest of all mankind. |- |style="padding:6px;"| Chapter 6: A Lonely Youth In which Caesar carries on family traditions. |- |style="padding:6px;"| Chapter 7: The Warrior of Wind In which Joseph and Caesar duel honorably. Well, mostly honorably. |- |style="padding:6px;"| Chapter 8: The Last Ripple In which Joseph's story comes to a dramatic and explosive close... |} Part 3: Stardust Crusaders |- | |} |- |style="padding:6px;"| Chapter 2: Who Will Be The Judge? In which Jotaro is deemed a target by a reborn DIO. |- |style="padding:6px;"| Chapter 3: Silver Chariot In which the Stardust Crusaders obtain an eccentric fifth member. |- |style="padding:6px;"| Chapter 4: The Seafaring Trap In which a mysterious ghost ship turns out to be more than it seems on the surface. |- |style="padding:6px;"| Chapter 5: Trouble in Hong Kong In which a mysterious ghost ship turns out to be more than it seems on the surface. |- |style="padding:6px;"| Chapter 6: Emperor and Hanged Man In which Polnareff gets his vengeance. |- |style="padding:6px;"| Chapter 7: The Town in the Fog In which Enya almost gets her vengeance. |- |style="padding:6px;"| Chapter 8: "Baby Stand" In which the most unlikely of opponents nearly ends the Crusaders' journey. |- |style="padding:6px;"| Chapter 9: Phoenix In which Polnareff's wish comes true. |- |style="padding:6px;"| Chapter 10: High Priestess In which a Stand somehow manages to even follow the Crusaders under the ocean. |- |style="padding:6px;"| Chapter 11: Gods of Egypt In which both sides obtain some new allies. |- |style="padding:6px;"| Chapter 12: The Sword of Anubis In which a persistent and unique Stand chases the Crusaders. |- |style="padding:6px;"| Chapter 13: A Human Magnet In which Mariah makes me hate this section of Part 3. |- |style="padding:6px;"| Chapter 14: The Boy Chariot In which Alessi makes me hate this section of Part 3 even more. |- |style="padding:6px;"| Chapter 15: Midday Precisely In which Hol Horse finds a new ally and nearly becomes Number One. |- |style="padding:6px;"| Chapter 16: The Gatekeeper of Hell In which Iggy finally gets drawn into the fight. |- |style="padding:6px;"| Chapter 17: A Shapeless Stand In which the Crusaders take a heavy blow. |- |style="padding:6px;"| Chapter 18: Dying Splash In which the secret to DIO's Stand is unraveled. |- |style="padding:6px;"| Chapter 19: The Same Type of Stand In which Jotaro realizes Star Platinum's true power. |- |style="padding:6px;"| Chapter 20: End of The World In which DIO is finally put to an end... or so it seems. |} Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable Part 5: Vento Aureo Part 6: Stone Ocean Part 7: Steel Ball Run Part 8: JoJolion Category:Subpages Category:Story Modes Category:Stories Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (series) Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Games